True Connections prt3
by ks
Summary: David messes with Jules...


Connections prt3 ** It is early morning at Horizon. It is raining. David looks out the window. He's been up for hours now. At least since 4:00 am. He's been planning and planning on how to break everyone up and make everyone unhappy as he.** * David goes over to his desk,picks up a notebook and pen,and start writing. Plans To Make Everyone Feel As Bad As Me: Break Everyone up,no one can be happy. 1. Tell Scott's mom about Shelby's past! 2. Convince Jules Auggy's using her. (shouldn't be to hard) 3. Mess with Ezra until he gives in... No one can be happy if I'm NOT! Stop at NOTHING* He puts the notebook back in his desk and goes to take his shower. He's feeling better than ever,and has a evil looks in his eyes. ** **That morning after breakfast. The cliffhangers are in the lodge because it's raining. Shelby and Scott are sitting off by themselves. Ezra's talking to Auggy,and Jules and Daisy are TRYING to play chess. David walk in ** David: Gooooooooood morning everyone *Everyone looks up surprised to see him,he had skipped breakfast. He was surprisingly cheerful.* Scott: Why are you in such a good mood? Shelby: What,you have a dream about aliens coming down and taking you 'home'? *shelby asks with a smile.* *David just smirks at her* Jules: Shelby,be nice. David hasn't done anything to you. *Everyone looks at her,surprised she has taken up for David.* Shelby: Sorry Jules,didn't realize you two had something going. *Peter walks in the room about this time.* Peter: Ok guys. Lets calm down before things get out of hand. The lodge is where you guys will stay for the day. If you guys get roudy,Sophie will give you an essay to write. Shelby: What? Peter,it's summer vacation. The last thing I want to do is write an essay. Or go through any emotional confrontations. *she says smiling* Ezra: Yeah man,give us a break. Peter: I'm giving you a warning. That's a break in itself. *he leaves the room* Dasiy: Whew! We got off easy there Auggy: Yeah,he still must be up in the air about Sophie. It gets us off the hook tough! Shelby: So David,why are you in such a good mood might I ask? David: No particualr reason. Just waiting for the parents to visit and everything,gets me high on life. * david turns around and leaves* Daisy: Strange Shelby: I agree,he is. *everyone laughs.* **later that afternoon** *the cliffhangers are all still in the lodge* David: Scott,when's your mommy coming Scott: What do you care? David: I want to look her over. Find someone for me,you know how it goes. Since shelby's mom want be here. *scott jumps up after him,but shelby holds him back* Shelby: He's not worth it Scott Auggy: You better step off man before I knock you off David: I'm scared Jules: David,Auggy,BE NICE. **Everyone again gives her a questiong look for sticking up for David,he leaves** *Jules notices them staring at her* Ezra: Nothin,you're just acting...OVERLY...nice to David. Jules: No I'm not,I'm just being my normal happy self Shelby: Actually Jules,you're acting even nicer than usual. It's even more sickening. Makes me gag just thinking about it. *shelby smirks* Auggy: You are being pretty nice to the guy Jules. Jules: I'm going to get some water. *she gets up and leaves* Scott:wonder whats up with her Daisy: Maybe she's swept up by David's 'to die for charm'! *Everyone stares at her* Daisy: Just kidding. *everyon laughs,ezra lets out a sigh* **David and Jules in the kitchen** *David is thinking-- Jules will be in here soon,she's a sucker for this nice stuff. I think I'll start my plan. Operation Destroy. Jules walks in,he smiles to himself.* Jules: You ok David? *David looks up acting hurt* David: Yeah,I'm working through it,but those comments in there aren't helping. Jules: David,you can't let what those jerks say get to you. David: Yeah,at least I'm not being used by my girlfreind. Ooops! Jules: David,what do you mean? David: Nothing,I didn't mean to say that. I just overheard Auggy talking to the guys last night. Jules: Yeah...keep on. David: Well,just because y ou're forcing me to*he can see the urgence in her eyes* Auggy was telling them how his parents are coming so he can ummm...show you off. He just wanted them to know,the other time they were here wasn't an act. Let them know you guys really have something going. He's using you Jules. You're getting sucked into his trap. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. *david is a great actor an all,but even he was trying to hold back a smile,while watching juliette sink to the table in tears. Jules: I shouldv'e seen it. I can't beleive I didn't see it. David: Is there anything I can do? Jules: Just leave me alone for a while,ok? **David leaves the room smiling to himself,while Juliette is over in the corner table crying her heart out. David all but runs into Daisy when he enters the lodge** Daisy: What are you so happy about? David: Oh nothing. *he leans over and whispers to her* I'll have you back soon Daisy,don't worry! **after dinner that night. ( jules had sat by herself that night,pushed auggy away,she wouldn't talk to anyone...except David) *everyone is siting aroun the fire outside,except jules,auggy,and david,the rain has quit.** Scott: Weird huh? With Jules and David I mean EZ: Yeah..I just don't get it. You figure ummm....DAvid had anything to do with. I mean,he has been acting sorta weird lately. Shelby: For once I agree with Ezra Dasiy: I think we should give the guy the benefit of a doubt. I mean Jules is a pretty emotional person...she probally is just overacting over some little thing. Scott: Yeah,but not even talking to Auggy,that's pretty deep. Daisy: You never know *Peter comes up behind them* Peter: SO guys...what's up. *Everyone jumps and Daisy screams* Peter: *laughing* Where is the rest of you guys? Shelby: Well...Jules is at the dorm going through some emotional strain,Auggy is trying to figure out what's wrong with her,and David is...well David's off being David. How about you and Sophie,haven't seen you two around lately. *smriking* Peter: Well,we've been around Daisy: Around....each other? Peter: haha ,go to your dorms,lights out in 20 minutes. go **everyone gets up to leave. scott pulls shelby back so they can walk alone.** Shelby looks up at him,she can tell something's bothering him Shelby: You want meet in the shed in about 20 minutes or so? Scott: *smiling* You can read my mind can't you Shelby: I can read your eyes. *Scott looks at her,confused but smiling. He kisses her,then goes into the dorm* *Jules is in the girls dorm still crying* Shelby: Ok quenny,what's bugging you. Jules: Leave me alone Shelby Shelby: Sheesh! Try to help and get your head bite off. **Daisy goes into the bathroom. She can tell Shelby wants to talk to Jules alonf for some reason.** Jules: What are you still doing here? Shelby: I live here Jules: Come on Shel,I gotta think to myself Shelby: Julliete,I know this has SOMETHING to do with Auggy and David. You can trust me,that sounded odd huh. It's true though Jules. Come on *Julliette sits up,she's smiling now.* Jules: You know Shelby,you have a gift for this kinda stuff. Shelby: Yeah,I am gifted aren't I *smiling* Jules: Auggy's using me Shelb Shelby: Using you for what? No offense...but how could he use you. The guys nuts about you. It's totally obvious. Jules: He's using me to impress his parents. David sees it to Shelby: Hello? David.....why would you beleive that nut? Jules: What he says makes sense Shel Shelby: What about all the time when Auggy's parents aren't here. The guys worships the ground you walk on quenny. Face it,David is just jealous. Everyon has someone but him. He just wanted to split you two up. Jules: You know,you could be right,I owe Auggy an apology. Shelby: Of course I'm right,I'm gifted at this stuff remember!! **Jules laughs,she then falls asleep. Shelby gets read to go meet Scott** Daisy: what was all that about Shelby: David made up some story about Auggie using her. It's cool now though. gotta go meet scott. *she leaves* **in the dorms room,all the guys are talking** Auggy: I just don't get it,one minute we're laughing together,then wham.She hates me. David: Love hurts. Or either she came to her sinces,take you're pick. I think I'll take the last one. *smirking* Scott: Lay off Davey boy. You cause all this anyway. David: ME>? *smirking,but wondering if scott knew his secret,nah he tells himself EZ: Let's just get some sleep and fight about this in th morning. Scott: Can't,gotta go meet Shelby! *leaves the dorm.* **David sits up in his bed...it's gonna be alot harder to split those to up. Love...who nneds it. Certainly not them,I'll be doing Scotta favor to get him away from that skank. At this he goes to sleep.** **In the shed** *they are sitting on two buckets* **kiss-kiss-kiss** *they stop to talk...* Shelby: So,what's bothering you Scott. Does this have anything to do with your mom? You can tell me. Scott: Shelby,I want her to like you so much. I know she will. I want you to know that though. Shelby: I do Scott. I do. *kiss-kiss* Shelby: Do you notice something weird about David lately? He's not acting like his normal mean self . He's got this look...it's evil. Scott: Yeah,I think he wrecked Jules. The guys messed up. Shelby: Weird **Scott stares in to her eyes for what seems like forever.** Shelby: What? *smiling* Scott: You're beautiful. Shelby: *rolls her eyes* Scott: I know,I know,you don't like compliments. You like the truth though,and thats the truth Shel. Shelby: Ok then,thank you **they begin to kiss again.** Scott: David won't break us up. Not in a million year shel **kiss** *boy's dorm* **David wakes up,Scott walks in.** David: I'll get you next scottie,just wait and see. (whispering) *scott turns around,thinking he'd heard something* Scott: Nah,I'm just imagining things. *He goes to bed* To be continued... please review 


End file.
